


Hornets

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Butterflies [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Butterflies, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Junk, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, speed writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Sometimes the butterflies of love are wrong. And the right person was really there all along. Wonho has always been there, was Changkyun always so blind?





	Hornets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm whipped for my muses what can I say?

“Why did they call the fluttering feeling in your stomach butterflies?” Changkyun’s voice was soft, barely a murmur out under the open sky of stars. But Wonho heard it loud and clear. In response he shifted just enough under the other’s weight, the younger’s head resting squarely on Wonho’s abs, to show he was listening. Even without that small move he knew the much smaller male would go on. “Why not hornets or bees?” There was a lot of exasperation behind the words that had Wonho shifting enough to see the face of his childhood friend. 

“You saw Jooheon today didn’t you?” He raised an eyebrow at the blush but said nothing else. Changkyun in turn looked at him then back up to the sky, a single nod his only answer. “They call them butterflies because love is delicate.” That was a lesson that Wonho had often learned the hard way, loving too fast, too quickly, too fiercely and losing. “Hornets and bees hurt, but the delicacy of a butterfly brings its own kind of pain.” 

Changkyun shifted and looked up at his childhood friend, they were older now. Much older than when they’d first met here in this very same field that was where he liked to escape to. Wonho had found him here when he’d been assumed missing. He hadn’t been, just staring up at the stars like he was now. After that incident the older boy had offered to accompany him a few nights a week so he could look and his parents wouldn’t worry. They’d been friends ever since. And he knew when something was wrong. And something was wrong now. 

“Hyungwon broke up with you didn’t he?” Changkyun tried to keep his voice level, free of the anger he felt at the taller, lankier, and obviously stupid older male. “I don’t understand I thought he was perfect.” He couldn’t stop himself from this remark at least when Wonho remained silent, a confirmation of the break up. “He told you he had butterflies too and everything!” Changkyun raved for a moment more, the anger that Wonho himself never really let out. No matter how many times he’d been through this, no matter how many times they’d talked about their love lives it always seemed they were both failing.

As it was Changkyun’s own crush, the one who gave him butterflies and he would swear he was in love with, if not for having to say it out loud, wouldn’t even look at him. Well, as anything other than the very strange, but still endearing gay guy in class. Jooheon was painfully straight and it was hurting, Changkyun doubted the pain was on the same level as Wonho’s. Jooheon didn’t love him sure, but Hyungwon had said that he did. Hyungwon had said that he would stay, that Wonho’s fierceness in love was a good thing. He’d been the first, besides Changkyun himself. 

“Sometimes the butterflies are wrong.” Wonho tried to hide his pain in that statement. Hide the reason that everyone, including Hyungwon had given up on him. Well as Hyungwon had put it at least. He couldn’t speak for the others but what his ex had said had opened his eyes to something he’d long tried to ignore. After all it wasn’t something he’d ever thought of and now that he had the thought of it was scarier than losing anyone else. Which he supposed really drove home the point that it was true. 

Hyungwon had told him that Wonho couldn’t love him, not really, and he’d felt it because he saw the way that Wonho was in love with Changkyun. And it wasn’t until that moment that everything had made sense, and in that moment everything had shattered. Because it was true. Even to this moment laying here with him under the stars at the age of twenty some it was true. He loved the boy he’d rescued, the same boy that had often rescued him. And he couldn’t tell him. 

Changkyun let Wonho’s words sink in, really sink in and he wondered what they meant. He’d always heard the butterflies were a sign of love. Real love. His mother had told him over and over again that’s what they meant. He’d believed her. Looking at Wonho in the silence, his face lit by the moon and stars he wondered for the first time since when was he so wise. Since when was he so handsome. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe real love has been staring us in the face the whole time.” 

For just a second he wondered about his words, flashing back to every failed relationship he’d ever had. To every failed relationship Wonho had ever had. To all the moments they’d healed each other right here in this field under the starlight. He was moving without thinking, no butterflies, no thoughts. His lips melted into Wonho’s perfectly, and he wondered why it had taken him so long to see it. If he’d ever have seen if it weren’t for Jooheon and the butterflies of an unrequited love.

Three years later in that same field Changkyun invited Hyungwon and Jooheon to his and Wonho’s wedding. A wedding under the stars that had always born witness to the love he’d been so blind to. And on that day he truly understood why they had called the fluttering feeling butterflies in your stomach and not hornets or bees. It was a delicate feeling, a fleeting feeling, a feeling he didn’t miss as he stood beside Wonho and swore I do.


End file.
